Conversation métapsychique
by Awake The Dust
Summary: Song Fic sur une musique de Misanthrope, Hao x Yoh léger. Yoh est nait pour servir. Il était l'arme, la sentence. Quelques instants avant sa mort, demeura t-il jouet ?


DISCLAIMER : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Hiroyuki Takei.

La musique est « Conversation métapsychique » de Misanthrope, de l'album Sadistic Sex Deamon. Excellent groupe français, je vous conseille d'acheter cet album.

_Il se stoppa un bref instant, dirigea ses yeux fatigués sur le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains crispées. . ._

_Il était temps. Il le déplia nerveusement et en lu les instructions. Son visage pâlit un peu plus à chaque ligne. Un soupir._

_Il avait peur? Non. Il était sale, trop sale. . .il se sentait autre, répugnant. . .était-il celui qu'il croyait être? Il aurait voulu s'allonger, profiter de l'herbe encore fraiche._

_Qu'importe, il ne devait plus être sujet à de telles réflexions. Il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et plongea son regard dans celui d'Anna. Elle se fit ferme, tranchante, comme à son habitude. On lui avait confié un rôle._

_« Allons y, Yoh. »_

_Elle saisit la fiole, le regard froid, et posa sa seconde main entourée du chapelet sur le torse de son époux. Leurs regards se détachèrent. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira avec lassitude et commença son incantation._

_Oui, c'est ça. Allons y. Face au torrent, est il utile de lutter après tout?_

Enlève-moi le souvenir  
De mes parents perdus  
Je ne peux fermer les yeux  
Sans leur faire un dernier adieu

Lucidité de la reconnaissance  
Prémonition supra normale  
Apparition hallucinatoire  
Polypsychisme cérébral

_« Seigneur Hao, il est en route. »_

_« Bien. . . »_

_« Je. . . »_

_Marie se fit un peu plus humble face à son maitre, celui ci esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, aussi s'empressa t-elle de disposer et de rejoindre d'un pas pressé son équipe qui avait d'or et déjà engagée la marche._

_Ses yeux se fermèrent avec douceur. L'air était sec, chaud. Il y avait, flottant, un parfum qui attisa sa mélancolie, une fragrance rare, teintée de bleu nuit, de noir profond, de blanc doux, de rouge. . .de rouge sang. Des souvenirs, mais aussi et contre lui des regrets._

Ma vie est devenue un hiver  
Terne et mélancolique  
Où je m'adonne aux délicieux  
Exercices métapsychiques

Matérialisation  
D'une entité astrale affligée  
A l'encontre des lois  
De la pesanteur et de la gravité

_Le bruissement des feuilles, le sifflement d'une bourrasque, puis tout sembla s'accélérer. Le parfum se fit plus intense, plus prononcé. . .la fragrance perdit de ses subtilités et rencontra l'acidité d'une douleur refoulée dans les bas fonds de l'être, l'acre du sang. Le bleu nuit s'éteint, le blanc doux devint givre, et le rouge. . .le rouge sang se fit aveuglant, volatile, instable. Il le dévora, l'envahis. . .des images se heurtaient avec force, s'abattant en un flux étouffant sur son esprit blessé. _

_Le vide. En un souffle._

_Il esquissa un sourire moqueur, comme pour narguer cette part de lui qui ne devait pas être. Qui ne sera pas._

_  
_Ils veulent m'imposer  
Ce que je dois vivre  
Ma maladive mélancolie  
Morcelle ce monde de givre

Suprêmes maux de l'âme  
Confusion du pervers  
Trapèze psychodrame  
Morbide Jupiter

_Qu'était-il au juste? Un pantin, un brin de vie fébrile que l'on avait destiné à un 'usage'. Que voulait-il être?_

_Cette question pesait, écorchait son âme, en arrachant des lambeaux sanglants et versatiles sous le masque des apparences et futilités._

_Si il ne pouvait y répondre, c'est qu'il n'était pas né pour._

_Il était né pour tuer, réparer les erreurs de sa famille. Éliminer une menace, un être dévié de son chemin par les écarts, la folie et la faiblesse des autres._

_Il allait mourir, sans doute. Abandonner tous ceux qui lui ont permis d'avancer, qui constituaient une raison d'être substitutive pour lui. Ce qu'il lui passait par la tête? Les bagarres de Ren et Horohoro, les entrainements d'Anna, les discours de Ryu. . .la chaleur et les vapeurs de l'on-sen, la douce odeur de l'auberge. . .sa rencontre avec Manta. . .l'odeur du café, sa saveur forte et nouvelle. . .son sourire, son regard. . .sa voix. . ._

_« Hao. » _

Confession d'un malade  
Conversation métapsychique  
Refus de ce monde  
Hallali satanique

Enlève moi le souvenir  
De mes parents perdus  
Je ne peux fermer les yeux  
Sans leur faire un dernier adieu

_L'omnyo sourit par reflex et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère jumeau, caressant d'un regard ce visage si semblable au sien. . .ses traits si doux étaient aujourd'hui crispés, usés par la fatigue. . .il avait pleuré. Cette pensée n'attisa pas sa moquerie. . .mais il n'en naquit pas non plus de compassion. Juste de la haine envers sa famille. . .elle était. . .si lâche. . .faible. . .ils avaient salit son sang. . .ils l'avaient sali, lui. . .son bien._

_« Je suis. . .venu mettre fin à tout ça. »_

_Il renchérit d'un sourire. Il ne voulait pas lire dans son esprit. Pas le sien. Il n'en avait pas besoin. La détresse se lisait sur son visage, elle l'aveuglait. . .son frère ne voulait pas se battre. Encore moins le tuer. Il l'aimait, même si il ne pouvait l'admettre. Ça ne lui était pas permit._

_Hao s'approcha de lui d'un pas calme et posé, ignorant sa position offensive et l'artefact qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il s'avançait paisiblement, les yeux mi clos, semblant savourer chaque seconde, bercé par la brise qui jouait avec sa cape._

_Ce sourire. Yoh ne pouvait en détourner ses yeux. Il était. . .doux. . .serein. . .ce sourire dont il était le seul à avoir le droit. Il voulait entendre sa voix, lui dire que tout va bien se passer, qu'il n'a pas à faire ça, il voulait oublier cette journée, se lever demain et entendre la douce mélodie de l'auberge qui prend peu à peu vie, voir la tête encore endormie d'Horohoro et celle exaspérée de Ren, apprécier la présence de ceux qui comptent pour lui, en profiter, pour ne jamais abandonner cette douce sensation. . .et regarder d'un œil discret son frère, sans vraiment comprendre quelle est cette chaleur. . . Et qu'importe si l'humanité devait disparaître, tant que ceux à qui il tient restaient debout. Tant que « il », était là pour lui._

_« Tu es faible. »_

_Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Yoh. . .c'était. . .douloureux. . .son cœur se serra, sa respiration se fit plus difficile. . .le temps semblait s'allonger, et l'inévitable resserrer son étau d'acier sur son esprit tremblant. . .le plus douloureux, ça n'est pas de voir ses espoirs se briser, mais de sentir leurs éclats lacérer notre âme après l'impact. Et ce cocon de verre, seul protection de son esprit fébrile, venait alors de propulser ses épines de cristal._

_« Ils t'ont rendu faible. »_

_Yoh semblait figé, les moindres mots d'Hao se répercutant avec fracas dans son esprit._

_« JE ne le permet pas. »_

_Ses yeux se teintèrent de démence, absorbant le regard incompréhensif de son frère. . .il arracha avec fermeté son haut, dévoilant une série de kanjis incantatoires peints d'une encre noire encore fraiche. . ._

_Il se sentit bouillir. . .cette vision lui était insupportable, chacun de ces symboles était un affront, une offense. Ils allaient payer. _

_« Une sceau de contrôle. . . »_

_Les kanjis prirent une teinte rouge alors que Yoh commençait à se crisper. . ._

_« Pathétique. »_

_Hao pressa sa main contre le torse de Yoh et ferma les yeux un bref instant. Les kanjis s'effacèrent un à un, alors qu'il esquissait un sourire._

_Le jeune homme comprit rapidement que le sceau apposé il y a une heure au par avant par son épouse n'était plus actif. Sa respiration était lourde, son souffle rauque. . .et maintenant? Un frisson d'effroi le parcourut. . .son regard se plongea dans celui d'Hao alors que le mal de crâne le gagnait. . .il cherchait une réponse. . .incapable de prendre réellement conscience de sa situation. . .pourquoi ne se battait-il pas? Qu'il est effrayant de faire face au vide, lorsque rien ne fonctionne comme il le devrait, lorsque l'on perd le sens même de sa vie. Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette ayant coupé ses fils, par lassitude plus que par conviction. Par amour peut être? _

_Son frère lui sourit._

_« Tu aurais au moins put faire semblant, Yoh. »_

_Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. . .il était faible, plus faible que jamais. . .il s'en voulait. . .voulait de ne pas pouvoir faire passer l'intérêt de sa famille avant ses minables sentiments. . .il aurait voulu les cracher en un sanglot, redevenir l'arme et accomplir sa sentence, débarrasser le monde de cet être immonde, du danger qu'il représente. . .déchirer son corps. . .lacérer sa peau si pâle et tentante. . .saisir ses lèvres en un baiser incestueux. . .un long baiser, au goût subtil de l'interdit et du vice. . ._

_Yoh soupira et dévia son regard troublé du visage de son adversaire. . ._

_« Je n'avais aucune chance de toute façon hein? »_

_Le silence répondit à sa voix tremblante. Hao observé les yeux brillants de son frère. . .comme il était faible. . .pur. . .comme un oiseau tombé de son nid._

_Il devait l'avouer, il le fascinait. La pureté de son âme, vierge de tout préjugés, la force qu'il pouvait tirer de ses sentiments. Il le voulait, il ne laisserais personne salir une fois de plus cet être, son bien, son autre. Il avait autour de lui un aspect mystique, étrange, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il pouvait l'accepter à ses cotés. Il était comparable à ce parfum subtil qui flottait dans l'air il y a encore quelques instants, il l'apaisait comme il le mettait en danger, il le berçait d'une douce mélancolie tout comme il pouvais d'un simple regard tout remettre en question. Yoh était son seul ami, sa seule faiblesse, tout comme le fut Matamune. Il ne comptait pas répéter les erreurs passés._

_Il serait. . .non, il était sien._

_Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, envers toutes actions réfléchies, il le prit dans ses bras, plaçant sa bouche à quelque centimètre de l'oreille de son frère. . ._

_Yoh ne comprit pas ce que son frère lui faisait, encore plongé dans cet état apathique, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses sens s'enflammer un à un. . .sa peau bruler, son cœur se serrer. . .pourquoi. . .pourquoi lui, Hao. . .son frère._

_« Tu m'aimes. »_

_Son souffle se coupa, son cœur s'accéléra. . .il aurait aimé partir, loin, loin d'ici, s'envoler pour un horizon inconnu, une terre nouvelle et éloignée, inconnue de tous. . .et se faire oublier, à des miles d'ici. . .de lui, et son sourire satisfait et prétentieux, de ses bras qui se resserraient afin d'empêcher toute retraite. . . il était son jouet, sa proie. . ._

_« Je. . . »_

_Hao posa avec malice son doigt sur les lèvre de son frère. . ._

_« Jusqu'où irais-tu pour moi? »_

_Le souffle chaud de l'omnyo venait caresser avec douceur la nuque du jeune homme, rendant sa peau électrique. . .le moindre mouvement d'Hao, de ses mains dans son dos, de son torse contre le sien, s'en retrouvait amplifié par ce mélange incontrôlable de désir et de peur. . ._

_Son frère resserra un peu plus son étreinte, écartant avec soin sa cape afin de coller sa peau nue à la sienne, chaude et tremblante. . ._

_« Irais -tu. . . »_

_Hao glissa un baiser papillon au creux du cou de Yoh, lui arrachant un frisson de surprise et de désir. . ._

_« jusqu'au meurtre? »_

_Il ne pouvait plus reculer. . .qu'était-il? Que devait-il être? Que devait-il faire? Tant de questions qui, à peine apparues dans son esprit, s'effaçaient sous le torrent violent du désir et de la crainte. . ._

_Il le voulait. . .il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quitter ses bras, rompre ce contact délicieux. . .cette sensation tout juste perçue d'être complet. . ._

_« Je. . .veux. . . »_

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre et glissa sa main sous la chemise de Yoh, traçant un dessin abstrait sur sa peau ardente. . ._

_« Dis le. . . »_

_Il fit glisser ses lèvres du haut au bas de son cou, en un contact léger et joueur. . .le désir consumé littéralement son frère, tiraillant tout ses sens en un tourbillon de sensations presque douloureuses tant elles étaient intenses. . ._

_il ne voulait pas être libre de choisir son destin, il en était incapable. . .il voulait être sien, lui appartenir. . .sentir ses lèvres contre sa peau. . .les saisir, y gouter, qu'importe qu'il soit un tueur. . .son frère. . ._

_« Je les tuerais tous »_

_Il libéra ces paroles en un souffle et s'agrippa à la cape de son frère jumeau pour venir lui voler un baiser. . .venir goûter à cet être tant désiré. . ._

_Hao étira un léger sourire en sentant les lèvres brulantes et sucrées de Yoh contre les siennes et approfondis le baiser, fermant à son tour les yeux. . .leurs langue se rencontrèrent, entamèrent une danse sauvage, ardente, au goût exquis de l'interdit, du vice, de l'inceste. . ._

_L'omnyo descendit ses mains jusqu'au bassin de son petit frère, en prenant soin de marquer sa peau en une longue griffure, qui eu pour effet de crisper légèrement sa victime qui se plaqua un peu plus contre son torse. . .il lui répondit en prenant possession de sa nuque afin de faire durer le baiser encore quelques secondes. . .quelques précieuses secondes. . .délicieuses, intenses. Parfaites._

_Leurs lèvres ses séparèrent à regret et Hao étira un sourire, en regardant son frère se mordre la lèvre et crisper ses doigts contre sa nuque, craignant qu'il ne parte. . ._

_Il était. . .adorable. . .excitant. . .parfait. . .il le voulait, maintenant, tout de suite, il voulait faire sien cet être, son semblable, son autre, sceller leur union, s'assurer que jamais il ne le trahisse. . ._

_Il susurra quelques mot à l'oreille de son frère, avant de ressaisir ses lèvres si douces et sucrées. . ._

_« Je te l'avais dis. Qu'un jour, tu me rejoindrais. »_

Sois l'unique interprète  
De mon esprit reclus  
Tu vas enfin connaître  
L'arche des âmes déchues


End file.
